


Asshole

by Silvercyclops_Shit



Series: SilverCyclops works because this pairing needs more cheesy AUs [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I'm trying to cure my writer's block, M/M, No Smut, Pietro Maximoff is a Good Dad, The ages were played with a bit, Xavier-Lehnsherr family, as in I physically cannot write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvercyclops_Shit/pseuds/Silvercyclops_Shit
Summary: “Hey, asshole.”“Do you need something, kid?”
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier(minor), Jean Grey/Logan(minor), Pietro Maximoff/Scott Summers, Wanda Maximoff/Vision(minor)
Series: SilverCyclops works because this pairing needs more cheesy AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Asshole

Pietro’s daughter was racing towards the manor and screaming in delight. He smiled at Luna when she came to a stop on the doorstep, panting for breath. He sped up to her, quickly fixing her blue braid and straightening out her clothing.

“We have to look presentable for Grandpa Charles, Lu. Do I look okay?” His daughter giggled while pushing her sunglasses up her nose. 

“You look fine papa. Why are you so excited?” Pietro crouched down and picked up his daughter, a surprisingly easy act for her being six. He always worried about her small size, but knew it was simply part of her physical mutations. 

Physically she was petite, with blue hair. But her real mutation was the ability to see emotions. She had always seen them as auras, but due to her age, it quickly overwhelmed her. Together, they had learned that sunglasses helped her to control her powers.

“Well, I’m excited to see Grandpa Charles and Opa. I’m also happy that we’ll be seeing your aunts and uncles.” She accepted his answer, even though she probably knew it wasn’t the full truth. 

The truth was, he had a note on his arm about talking to Hank. But the important thing was that it wasn’t his note. It was his soulmate’s loose scrawl. Realistically, he knew it was a different Hank than Beast. But he didn't let that stop his hopes from rising through the roof. As if triggered by him thinking about it, a new note was written on the inside of his wrist. It read _Remember to talk to the asshole._

Pietro took that as a sign, and after letting Luna flatten his silver hair, knocked on the door. It slowly creaked open, until a woman appeared.

“Jeanie!” Luna immediately jumped from his arms and wrapped herself around Jean.

“Hi, my little moon! Hello, 'Tro! Come in, come in.” Pietro sighed as he stepped into the large school.

“Are you ever going to get over calling me 'Tro?”

“You always let Scott call you 'Tro, and you “hate him” so much that you can’t look at him.”

"I can hear the air quotes in your voice, Jean. But whatever. How have you and Logan been?” 

“He’s on a trip to gain applications to the school, but he’s been writing me the cheesiest notes, look!” She rolled back her sleeve, and pointed to a fading patch of ink that said, _I love you to the moon and back._

“Who knew Logan could be so romantic? Anyway, Lu and I have to go see Wanda.” Jean’s face automatically reverted to a frown.

“Is she okay?”

“She’s fine, but I’ll probably be killed if I don’t go see her right this second. The two of us are late for dinner. We’ll see you later, Jean.” With that, Pietro peeled Luna off of his friend and zoomed to his fathers’ study. He barged in, not expecting to see his sister passionately making out with her husband.

“JESUS! WANDA, DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE OUT WITH VIS IN FRONT OF US?” His sister finally released him and turned to Pietro with a familiar shark-like grin, and a flip of her long auburn hair.

“You shouldn’t have arrived late. Besides, would you have preferred me persuading our parents to do it?” He saw Luna recoil, causing him to grin.

“Point made, Luna would have been scarred for life. Are we doing dinner with everyone tonight?”

“Of course! Raven and Lorna are both back too, so the whole family will be together.”

“Wanda, should we go freshen up before dinner?” The hand snaking around his sister’s waist made him scowl, but she seemed happy with the toaster.

“I’m going to go find papa, have fun freshening up.” Luna’s hand wrapped around his, quickly pulling him towards the library. 

“Do you think Opa or Grandpa is winning at chess?” Pietro thought for a second.

“I think Grandpa is kicking Opa’s ass. What about you?” 

“I think Opa is winning. Wh-“ A student suddenly slammed into Pietro and spilled a cup of water all over him.

“Shit! I’m sorry, Pietro!” He glanced up and sighed upon seeing his blue-skinned cousin.

“It’s fine, Kurt. But can you take Luna to my dads?” 

“Sure, come on, Lulu.” They walked away hand in hand, Luna already babbling excitedly to her favorite cousin.

With a sigh, he got off the ground and ran to his room. He was surprised to his "favorite" professor leaning against their door. Scott turned to Pietro, seemingly unfazed by his sudden appearance. 

“Hey, asshole.”

“Do you need something, kid?” Pietro couldn’t see Scott’s eyes through his visor, but he knew from years of receiving this look that he was being glared at.

“You’re only six years older than me Pietro, don’t call me kid. I’m only waiting out here because I don't want to see you changing-"

"Please, you would love to see all this change a few more times."

"-and because Lorna told me to tell you that she wants her nail polish back.” With that statement, he turns his wrist to Pietro, as if to reinforce his message.

“What the actual fuck.” Pietro grabbed Scott's wrist, scrutinizing the words written there. _Remember to talk to the asshole._

“Well, if you keep stealing it she’s going to want it back.”

“Shut up.” For once Scott listened to him, possibly because of how frantic Pietro sounded.

“The universe hates me. This has to be some sort of sick joke. I have known you for five years, this is completely improbable. Jesus, I have to stop hanging out with Hank.” Scott was growing very visibly confused.

“What the hell are you ranting about?” Pietro pushed up his sleeve in response. All the color drained from Scott’s face as he examined the two sets of identical words.

“Well, shit.”

“Yeah.” 

The pair stood in silence for a few minutes, contemplating their next move.

“Well, I guess there’s only one way to know for sure. Kiss me.” Pietro stared at Scott, appalled.

“Scott, I’m pretty damn sure we’re soulmates. We don’t ha-“

Pietro was cut off by a pair of chapped lips moving in a bruising way against his. He gasped at the sudden harmony within him, it was like his entire world was aligning for the first time. Scott pulled back from the rough kiss. He looked about as breathless as Pietro felt.

"You really need to learn when to shut up."

Pietro connected their lips once again, this time pushing Scott up against the door. The tugging on his hair, the sharp visor digging into his forehead, the fingers sliding up his skin, it all felt so right. Scott let out a throaty moan, and Pietro forced himself pulled back.

“Let’s take this into our room, asshole.” He nudged open the door, hoping that they wouldn't be missed at dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Luna has blond hair, but I like that their family has their physical mutations in their hair, so I changed it.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed the story!


End file.
